1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a built-in antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, generally have antennas mounted therein for receiving/sending wireless signals. To obtain high quality communication signals, the antennas must be of sufficient size. Thus, the portable electronic devices need to have a sufficient amount of space allocated therein to accommodate the size of the antennas. However, larger antennas increase cost, and adversely affect the desired miniaturization of the portable electronic devices in order to accommodate them.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.